


A new Guardian?

by Kira0Lee



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hugo is dead and Vader has taken his place, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira0Lee/pseuds/Kira0Lee
Summary: The death of Hugo and the creation of a new guardian sends the world spiraling into an interesting sort of change.





	A new Guardian?

Their world has been on the brink of implosion since the death of the God child Hugo, left alone their queen Vader Eloha was forced to take on his role and maintain the balance of creation and destruction.

 

"Something needs to be done," Vader mumbled to herself. She can't leave The Room, in fear everything will come undone so she sits in contemplation. "The children are dying far too quickly, I can not allow this to go unchecked," she thinks to herself as she sighs. 

She later called on one of her Guardians to bring her the body of a dead Elsen. The body was limp in the arms of the ever stoic expression of her most loyal Guardian Dedan. He laid the body on the floor before the queen's feet and took a knee, "My queen, I've brought you what you’ve asked for. They were a worker of Zone 3…." he paused momentarily. "It took more convincing of the director to retrieve them than it should have" he grumbled. Vader sighed, "Enoch has been increasingly more difficult to communicate with, Keep an eye on him". Dedan nodded then stood, " It may be none of my business but what did you want this body for?" he asked. Vader brushed her hair out of her face with a long, tentacle-like appendage, she thought for a moment in silence, '"I'm making a new Guardian".

"What?!" Dedan shouted, "My queen what do we need a new Guardian for?" Vader bent down and picked up the corpse, " Dedan, look at them, its pitiful. They work themselves to death, not to mention their natural anxieties and tendencies towards poor self health." she wiped a mixture of blood and an ashy substance from the Elsen's lip. "They don’t deserve this Dedan" she said as she cradled the tiny body in her arms. Dedan stood shocked, losing most of his formalities "I still don’t understand, why you care so much about them?! They are nothing but workers, and lousy ones at that!" Dedan rose his voice again. She looked back at him and shook her head, "What has changed Dedan? Please don’t tell me you mean that." She caressed the side of his face and bent down to face-level. "Please be nice to your Elsens..and our soon to be guardian, okay?" he sighed and crossed his arms "Yes, your majesty" he mumbled. "Come back in a month and I'll have them and their zone ready, you and the others will need to meet them" she pat his cheek and smiled.

Dedan bowed and left her alone once more. As he made his way to the teleporter block, his mind was bombarded with the thoughts of a whole new Zone, how his fellow Guardians will feel, and what this new Guardian will be like. Vader soon got to work on using as much power as she could strain to reform the Elesen's body into something new. It needed to be strong enough to deal with a Burnt, but look approachable and kind. She decided to use the base form of a female to work with and add onto, when she was satisfied with its new power and apperance she placed the body on the floor and waited for it to regain conciseness. Vader looked over what she had created; she turned the elsen into a seven foot eight, mostly female looking creature. She had shoulder length black hair, a shark-like snout, and pure white skin with two black stripes encircling her forearms and calves, as well as a long tail with matching marks. 

Vader waited patiently until her creation shifted, then shot up, eyes wide. She looked around the room, then at Vader, " Don’t be afraid, my name is Vader Eloha; I'm the Queen of this world" Vader tried to comfort the girl. She relaxed a bit, lowering her shoulders. " I'm asking a lot of you I know, but I need you to fix this world. I made you with a compassionate heart and that’s all these people need. I'm going to teach you all you need to know about the people and your fellow Guardians." Vader explained. Her creation stared back at her with blank eyes and cocked her head to the side, " You're gonna need a name.." she paused, " what about Cozbi?" Vader smiled. The creature perked up and her tail lashed behind her, Vader giggled," I'll take that as a yes, so Cozbi lets get to work".


End file.
